


The Battle Rememberance

by thesmolbean16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games), Virtual Hogwarts
Genre: Battle, Battle of Hogwarts, F/F, Gay, Hogwarts, Original Characters - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolbean16/pseuds/thesmolbean16
Summary: What happens five years after the Battle of Hogwarts? Do the students remember?





	The Battle Rememberance

Hogwarts-five years on after the battle of Hogwarts

 

“Come on nerds, the door only stays open for like four minutes and we’ve got more people to get through, our look out there keeps getting distracted.” Joey glares at me through the corner of his striking blue eyes, his Gryffindor scarf hanging loosely on his neck and a gentle smile on his face, nodding towards Ollie. Ollie’s long dark brown hair lying daintily down her back as she smiles at everyone ushering them through, her hufflepuff ribbons tied around her wrists.

“Joey, Lucy is a criminal mastermind she won’t let us down.” Ollie smiles at me, one of those smiles she only reserves for the special people, showing all her teeth, even the crooked ones from when a spell backfired on her. She never lets me fix it for her even though I could. “It’s okay Lucy, it reminds me to be careful and what’s the fun in a perfect face?” I grin back at her my stomach filling with nerves. We were all covered in our house robes and scarf’s even though it was coming into summer. The castle was always frozen on this day. This Hogwarts house party happens every year at the anniversary of the Battle, a celebration of how we’re still he, at twelve we remember those we lost, our wands in the air.

The line for the party stretched along the kitchen corridors only the last two years allowed but some younger years still try to sneak in, a multitude of house elves scurrying past with food and cleaning equipment, keeping their heads down so they can’t witness this blatant disregard of school rules some house elves even dropped care packages “accidently” with food in. Joey was were the barrels are, the opening to the common room, tapping the rhythm to open it up, while Ollie, consoled the younger years who weren’t allowed into house parties yet. Some of them muttering about how unfair it was as this was a remembrance party, their friends reminding them that these parties were for those we was there for the battle, us who were in first and second year of Hogwarts when the battle happened. So many people to miss so many beautiful lives lost.

“Come on you three it’s seven, filch will be coming around on his rounds in about two minutes.” One of the Ravenclaws shout, her eyes trained on her watch. The first to fifth years scurry past towards their house dormitories. Joey, Ollie and I hurriedly rushing through the Hufflepuff’s door just as a meow of a cat echoes through the corridor.

“Come on Mrs Norris we’ve got children t catch in the act, I miss the olden days with the better punishments, I know you do too. Especially clawing their eyes out.”I almost laugh but Ollie grabs me and pulls me through, her eyes darting to the door as it closed, Mrs Norris hadn’t spotted us. Joey fixes his hair, waving his wand above so his brown curls sit just right. Some of the Gryffindor swoon at their head boy.

The Hufflepuff dormitory had been transformed, the unusual bee striped flags had been interchanged for every house colour and all the plants and cacti has been moved to the top shelves, out of reach from the mischievous other houses. Last year a Ravenclaw decided to test out one of their new potions on a cactus and it started to sprout overflowing flowers, the hufflepuff had to deal with petals everywhere for three months. Not that they minded, Ollie plaited them into her hair and would walk into potions class clearing away that dreadful dungeon smell with the fresh air of flowers. McGonagall was traumatised by the amount of flower mess everywhere she said it reminded her of the weasleys and the mess f fireworks that happened at least once every few months. The room was set up with cushions everywhere and food that floated; this wasn’t one of the Slytherin raves or the disaster filled Gryfindor parties that result in at least one person needing to go to the hospital wing, nor one of the Ravenclaws “classy” themed parties such as who is the murderer. No, Hufflepuff parties are just fun, party games, great music. Everyone is scattered through the room, lounging on cushions and on each other. Some Ravenclaws have settled with Slytherins in the corner, testing their wits after saying they were smarter than them. Us Slytherins can’t ever back down from proving ourselves. But most people are staring at the front of the room, where we seventh years sit, cross legged with revolving games that entertain the rest and that are probably illegal. The book of names that Harry Potter himself created when the battle ended, everyone who was lost written there.

“Ollie, Lucy wants to play potions roulette?” Joey links both of us and shoves us at the pillows, “We managed to sneak in some amortentia.” Threes a hush around the room as the sixth years gasp. Joey has a knack for potion making.

“Joey that’s really dangerous like that’s an obsession not loves its driven people mad.” I mutter glancing at Ollie who looked exhausted, her eyes barely keeping open. Organising this party is hard. Especially for someone who stays up all night looking after plants and the younger years, she was the head girl in Hufflepuff and it meant a lot to her. Ollie pulls off her Hogwarts robe and tugs on her huge jumper, yellow and black of course that covers her shorts. She looks adorable. I tug on my sunflower shirt and dungarees, I put so much effort to look cute for her but I can never look cute enough next to her.

“Just because you know what you’ll smell.” He brings it out from behind and places the potions in the middle, glasses appear in front of all of us, “Today we have the beautification potion, amortentia, Felix felicis, hate potion, verisaserum and the drink of despair. Sadly we could only get six but that means six people will either fall in love, be beautiful, be lucky, be in pain, or show their worst traits. I’m just going to fill these up in any way so good luck my fellow Hogwarts students. You may need it.” Each glass fills up with different liquids, some with rising steam, and one with the most beautiful crystal blue like the tropical seas. The one in front of me is an angry orange that won’t stop swirling, it makes me feel nervous.

Ollie sniffs loudly and nudges my arm; her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion“My potion smells so weird, it’s like old books and of water, like the lake? And kind of damp like the-“

“Dungeons?” Rosa whispers at Ollie, one of the older Ravenclaws and a friend to Luna Lovegood, her round glasses obscuring her face but you can almost see her brain working away as she glances between me and Ollie and how close we are, Ollie’s legs over mine my hand intertwined with hers, “It much be the love potion you’re smelling only that can induce such a strong smell.”

“But it smells like-“She glances at me and then her potion, hers is silver and from what I’ve read that isn’t the love potion. But I too can smell plants, specifically lavender, and mud. Someone near us has that potion.

“Lucy? Yeah I know poor soul, in love with a Slytherin.” One of the Gryfindor mutter under his breath, glancing angrily at me. Our reputation for bad hasn’t reduced no matter the year that’s passed. Especially for pure blood families, they see us as failed for not helping Voldemort. There’s a rush of tension in the room and I just grab my drink, this is usual for us who are Slytherin. Ollie swivels round in her seat and beats the Gryfindor with a stern cold stare.

“Don’t be so prejudice against a house and a person that you know nothing about. Lucy is beautiful and she’s kind and yes she’s Slytherin and she’s prideful and cunning and if you go against her you deal with her entire house but she will never stop striving to be the best and she will look after anyone she loves till they die. Lucy and the rest of the Slytherins are creative and lovely and its people like you that caused the battle. Small minded people against muggle borns and Slytherins, this party is about remembering the last battle and to learn from it.” Ollie’s hand tremble but she’s always been loyal and stood up for me, always, “We want to play our game now without someone like you. Joey can you escort your student out?” She smiles at Joey whose eyes are wide at the steely gaze in Olli’s brown eyes. She can be scary when she wants to be.

“Aren’t Hufflepuff’s supposed to be nice?” The same boy asks, Joey grabs his arm and hushes him into a corner, when it came to putting people in their places as head boy Joey was the best at it, stern words were muttered and the boy glumly stalked out the room, with a wavering glance at Ollie and I.

“Ollie are you okay? Thanks for sticking up for me again.It always means a lot. “She nods and puts her head on my shoulder, the weight of it comforting me.“Let’s finish our game.” We all take a swig.

Four hours later and after about fifty party games, were all lying on the floor, watching the roof as someone has bewitched it like always to be the same sky as the Battle. Now was a time of remembrance. All the games spells has been counteracted and the music had been turned down. All we could hear is the breathing of the room and the occasional cough or chatter. “It’s time to raise our wands in remembrance of all we have lost but of how they made such a difference.” Joey whispers and we all whisper lumos and raise our wands, the book of name opening up so that the names float out and scribe themselves into the constellations of our sky. We are silent apart from the lone tear hat falls down many people’s faces, Ollie grips my hand tightly, she lost her brother that night, and we all lost someone.

From above we hear the whoosh as the ghosts come down, a red head throws ghost bombs down at us, George followed by an army of students including Colin creevy. My cousin a camera flashing follows us. And finally from the crowds of ghost students comes a familiar black haired boy, the same flirty brown eyes as Ollie and she stifles a sob. I clasp our hands together. They’re only here for a second before they’re gone again but it’s enough and everyone starts to sit up. Muttering about how sleepy they are, early transfiguration tomorrow but McGonagall won’t put too much pressure on us. She never does not on days like this.

“Lucy, will you go on a date with me? I know it might seem disrespectful to ask you here when were all emotional but I can’t not go another day without you. It could have been you dead. You nearly died for me that day; I can’t take not being with you anymore.” Ollie whispers to me, trailing circles in my palm.

“Ollie, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something small I wrote in wales it isn't very good and I haven't wrote harry potter fics in ages but I hope you like it!


End file.
